Nakuro
Nakuro is a player of Sword Art Online and he plays the main protagonist of "Sword Art Online: Leviathan". Appearance Sword Art Online Nakuro wears a white and light-blue long-coat with rolled-up sleeves and a high collar, along with a grey t-shirt. He also wears a pair of black pants, along with a belt. A pair of ragged brown gloves and bandages cover his hands and wrists. To keep his weapon shouldered, he straps a black leather holster around his torso and shoulder. Real Life In real life, Nakuro wears simple garments, consisting of a checked shirt, a black pair of trousers and sneakers to top it all off. Furthermore, he owns a ragged black peacoat, handed down to him by his father long ago. Sometimes he may wear a hat, but only on days where he's too lousy to comb his hair. Background Nakuro was one of the players along with his twin-sister who signed up for the beta-test, but were both refused due to a full list of testers. Nakuro introduced his sister to Sword Art Online regardless, convincing her to try out some games he liked to play. He would soon regret bringing her to the game after Kayaba Akihiko revealed himself as God of Aincrad and uncovered his plot. Now Nakuro’s fate is bound to the game as he swore to beat the one-hundred levels of Aincrad in order to liberate himself and his sister. Yet, being a solo player is proving a difficult obstacle for the young player as he struggles to play Sword Art Online, Desperate for guidance and lacking skill, he slowly progresses through his first twenty levels, missing out on most of the major boss fights. But now, skilled and armed properly, he has recently joined the frontlines and is eager to prove his worth on the field of battle. How will his story unfold? Personality Nakuro is quite sensitive and cares for the victims of the game. Aside from his gentle nature, he has developed into a highly-skilled swordsman in his attempt to prove his worth. He often becomes over-confident, lacking restraint in battle, causing him to act more reckless during a fight, but that is because he often feels powerless. It’s his determinion, giving all he has in the heat of battle. Relationships Yuuni - Nakuro met Yuuni on the plains of Sekitei, on the 64th floor of Aincrad. He took the poor girl into his care, and against the odds agreed to train her in the arts of warfare and survival. He helps her level and ultimately the two are stuck together as more then just regular friends. Kiyoshi - Kiyoshi is an old friend from the real world who descended into the madness that is Sword Art Online. The fellow solo player had distanced himself from Nakuro, and after the loss of his lover Yoko he has been slowly turning on all he stood for. Once a good friend and ally, the bitter Kiyoshi eventually sways from his path and turns on his friends. Flint - Flint is a commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath and was the player who was responsible for rescuing Nakuro's live once. Before the transpired events of the bosses on the 64th floor, Nakuro was heavily indebted to her, but managed to repay the favor. Ayase - He's happy that they've reunited after a long time being separated, for her own good. He fights to keep her safe from the dangers of SAO, and won't let anybody come between him and his sister. They spend a lot more time together after their reunion on the 64th floor, and they will continue to do so, as from this point on, Nakuro will have a hard time facing another separation from her. Akira - Nakuro was entirely caught off guard once Akira emerged from Tallwyndir. He was relieved at the same time to find out why he was having those horrid dreams. Akira and him have started growing towards one another, though Nakuro still thinks it is a weird relationship as her 'Master', but he still gladly works with her in his quest towards unlocking Tallwyndir. Raku - Haruka - At first, the two seemed to be on bad terms, with Nakuro not deciding whether to trust her or leave her be. It didn't take long for the two to grow towards one another, slowly as it may have been, and ultimately they realised their fates were bound together. The two now seem a lot closer than most players Nakuro meets. Abilities Sword Art Online *Level: 73 *HP: 13750 *Main Equipment: **Tallwyndir **Radiance Cape In his early levels, he discovered that he much more preferred a two-handed sword over a one-handed sword and shield. He combined a heavy weapon with greater speed and dexterity in his early levels after grinding up sprinting to "Mastered". He gained the 'Howl' ability after being forced to tank a series of dungeons, though he didn't mind as it quickened his leveling process. Sprinting was an obvious choice, since his style of fighting required a certain level of mobility to operate within. His fighting style is centered around repeatedly cleaving his foes to break open their defense so to gain the upper hand. It means that his opening is centered around being as elusive as possible, paired with almost perfect speed heights. Parrying and deflecting are his speciality, but that is all defensive work. It is his quick and destructive offensive what makes him a foe to reckon with, Devastating and impactful cleaving breaks open the opponent's defenses, whether it be steel of shield, and creates a gap for Nakuro to act within, allowing him to quickly damage the opponent with Tallwyndir. Skills Combat Skills Two-handed Sword Skills *Mortal Strike *Rupture *Orbit Cleave *Shock Charge *Sweaping Flash *Bladestorm Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonic Punch *Flurry * Pummel Galery FateNakuro.png|Fate's version of Nakuro Trivia * Nakuro is mostly based on User: Nakuro, though not everything is the same. * Nakuro's fighting style is considered unusual within the Sword Art Online community, being regarded as one of the tougher techniques to master and to use effectively in the game, though Nakuro discarded those comments and still uses his 'Cleaving' style to this day. * The name 'Nakuro Yiko' was chosen purely based on 'how it sounded', not on actual meaning. ** Nakuro (ナルコ) has no definitive meaning in Japanese. The closest name to an actual name with a proper meaning would be 'Naokuro' (ナオクロ), meaning 'honest/straight black'. The interpretation of Nakuro's name's meaning is open for debate, though the writer Nakuro has his own conclusions of his true meaning. * Nakuro almost sold Tallwyndir for a hevty sum of gold, but the transaction failed and he was glad it did afterwards. * Spicy food is what Nakuro likes the most, to the point where he has developed his own spicy noodle soup. Naming the recipe is yet to come. * In the first few levels, Nakuro was forced to fight bare chested, claiming he 'didn't know where to get a new chestpiece from'. In truth he lacked the money to buy a new one. * Nakuro likes dogs a lot. In ALO, he was overjoyed to see that once he chose 'Caith Sith' as a race he got a unique character skin with dog ears and a dog tail instead of the cat version. '~Wan'. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Male Category:Protagonist